


A Windy Day

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Day at the Park, Accidental meeting, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Autumn, Dean Winchester Likes Taylor Swift, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Shy Castiel, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas likes to sit at the park and sketch whatever catches his attention.  All this week it's been the gorgeous guy that has been laying out on his blanket sunning, listening to music and enjoying the last of the warm weather before the cooler fall weather really begins to settle in.  When the wind picks up and tears his latest sketch right out of his book, he takes off after it, but he doesn't get very far.  No, not far at all when he's not watching where he's going and he manages to trip over the man he's been sketching all week, and lands face first on the grass.  Well, that's one way to get the man's attention!





	A Windy Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this us unbetaed, so forgive my errors, I am writing these on the spot, a fic a day as the prompt reaches me. It's for the Destiel NaNoWriMo group on Facebook, and it's a 30 day challenge. Every day they'll post a new prompt, and I have 24 hours to come up with a fic. I will not know what the knew prompt is until that morning, so I do not know what tomorrow's is yet. Today's was the word "Swift", as well as a few images. I chose to work with the word, and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it.

**Story #1~**

 

**Swift~**

 

He was beautiful lying there on his blanket, all stretched out in the autumn sun such as he was.  The weather had been quite agreeable lately and every afternoon this week that Cas had come to the park, he had seen this man here too, just lying back on his blanket, earbuds in his ears, eyes closed as he enjoyed the last few days before the weather turned cold and everyone was forced to really start bundling up.  Next week’s forecast was predicting weather in the low 60’s, which meant it was unlikely that he would come here and see this man again. At least, not before spring.  It was a shame too, because he was gorgeous.  Today the man was lying back on an old patchwork quilt, dressed in a dark gray Henley and jeans, heavy boots on his feet which were crossed at the ankles.  His hands rested on his stomach.  Cas loved watching the man.  As an artist, he often observed people and sketched them, and he had dozens of sketches of this man, even though this was only the fourth time he’d ever seen him here.  How could he not?  The man was the most perfect human he’d ever seen.

 

The wind was blowing that afternoon, making drawing very difficult, so he settled for observing.  Today the bench he’d chosen to sit on gave him a perfect view of the man’s long, lean body from a side angle, and at a much closer spot than usual.  From here he could see that the man had long lashes that laid upon his cheeks when he closed his eyes, and freckles that were scattered across his nose and cheeks.  His lips were absolutely perfect too.  He wondered what music the man was listening to.  His imagination always got the best of him and despite the wind, he opened his sketchpad and began drawing.  One hand flew over the paper while the other tried to hold it down so the wind would stop trying to tear it out of the binder. 

 

When he was finished, he tucked his pencils away and admired his work.  It was very realistic and probably the closest he’d ever get to talking to someone so beautiful.  He cursed himself for being so shy, and so perfectly unable to tell when someone was gay or interested.  Just as he was about to close the book, the wind picked up and the page was ripped from it. 

 

“No!”  He gasped.  He shoved his sketchpad into his messenger bag and jumped up to chase after the paper as it whipped up into the air.  Before he’d even realized what he was doing, he tripped over something very large and very firm, and fell face first onto the grass.

 

“Ungh!”  He groaned as he tried to get to his hands and knees.  A gust of wind sent him sprawling though.

 

“Hey, are you ok?”  A deep voice asked.  A hand was on his arm helping him up into a sitting position and then something was being pressed to his chin.  When his eyes finally focused he realized he was staring into depths of green so beautiful his fingers itched to take hold of a paintbrush and recreate the color on canvas.  Somewhere, soft pop music was playing and a woman was directing people to “shake it off”, though what she wanted them to shake off, he had no idea. 

 

“Owww…”  He realized his face hurt and he winced when more pressure was applied to his chin.  The person in front of him shifted and he gasped when he realized it was the man he’d been drawing. Blinking in surprise he stared, taking in even more details this close up.

 

“What on earth made you go running that you tripped over me?”

 

“I tripped over you?”

 

“Yeah.  You sure you didn’t hit your head harder?”  The man was beginning to look concerned now.   Cas tried looking around but he didn’t see his sketch anywhere.  The wind was really picking up now.  It stung at his eyes, making them water, but he was crying for other reasons too.  That was his best one yet, and it was gone.

 

“My sketch, it’s gone.”

 

“Oh,”  The man looked around.  “Is that what you’re sitting here doing every day.  “You’re an artist.”

 

“You..”  Cas swallowed and looked into those green eyes again.  What colors would mix to get that shade exactly?  “You noticed me?”

 

“It’s kind of hard not to.”  And then he smiled.  Oh, he was even more beautiful when he did that.  Cas was dying to just pull his sketchpad back out and start all over again just to capture it.

 

“Me?”  He asked in disbelief.  No one ever noticed him, not even at gallery showings, until potential buyers were directed right to him.  The man lifted the edge of the cloth he’d been pressing to Cas’ chin.

 

“Yes, you.  I kind of thought you were drawing, but I wasn’t sure if you were an art student or something.  I figured you were either drawing or writing.  Mostly though, I was just sneaking peeks at you.” 

 

Cas’ eyes widened further.  “At me?  But I’m not interesting.  No one ever thinks I’m interesting.”

 

“Then I guess I’m no one.”  The man held his hand out.  “My name’s Dean, Dean Winchester.”

 

“Castiel Novak, but you call me Cas.”

 

This time it was the man who’s green eyes widened.

 

“You’re joking.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You’re Castiel Novak, the artist?  Painted ‘Stolen Memories’ and the ‘Nightscape’ series?”

 

Cas blushed as he nodded.  “Y-yes, those are mine.”

 

“Dude, I _love_ your work!  I try to go your showings, but you’re like never there.  I’ve been dying to meet you!”

 

Cas looked up shyly at him.  “I get ignored usually, so I stopped going.  Unless my presence is specifically requested, I tend to stay home.  Or…I come here.  I painted the Nightscape series here.”

 

“Is that what you were doing?  Sketching what you were planning to paint next?”  Dean asked.  Cas squirmed slightly.  No, that’s not _exactly_ what he was doing.  Mostly he was just enjoying nature, and enjoying Dean’s beauty.

 

“Sir, I think this is yours.  It blew over by the duck pond.”  A girl who was probably regretting wearing a dress on such a windy day came over, holding out Cas’ sketch.  It was a little dirty and wet in one corner but otherwise unharmed.

 

“Oh!  Thank you!”  He exclaimed as he grasped it and clutched it to his chest.

 

“You’re welcome.”  She smiled before hurrying off. 

 

“Can I see what you were working on?”  Dean asked.  “I might just be one of your biggest fans.”

 

Cas considered it for a moment.  He wasn’t ashamed of his work, though Dean might be embarrassed at having been the subject of his attention.  The music was still playing, soft and tinny where it was coming from the earbud that wasn’t in Dean’s ear.

 

“That depends.”

 

Dean smiled.  “On what?”

 

“What music are you listening to?  I’ve been wondering what you’re listening to.  I heard a woman singing a few minutes ago, but it sounds like she’s still singing, just a different song.”

 

Dean chuckled.  “Yeah, well, it’s Taylor Swift.”  He took his earbuds out and stuck them in Cas’ ears.  Suddenly he was hearing the woman singing in stereo, loud and clear.  He stared up at the man, his blue eyes round.  The music wasn’t bad, and at least he’d heard of her before.  Heck, he’d _met_ her before.

 

“I know Ms. Swift.  I’ve met her at several gatherings.”  He said as he removed the buds from his ears.  “But personally, I prefer classic rock.  I play it when I paint.  Dean smiled even wider.

 

“Dude, you are so awesome.”  He motioned towards the paper.  “Can I see it now?”

 

“Only if you promise not to be upset.”

 

“Why would I be upset?”

 

Cas turned the sketch around, careful to hang on tight as another gust of wind whipped through the park.  Dean had to grab his blanket so it didn’t fly away too.

 

“Oh…that’s…me.”

 

“It is.”

 

“That’s really freaking amazing.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Dean looked up at him again, a coy smile on his lips.  “So I read something in a magazine last year that said you were queer.  And single.  Does the second part still apply?”

 

Cas blushed and found himself swallowing hard again.

 

“Y-yes, I don’t date very often.”

 

“Just go falling over guys you sketch in the park?”

 

Cas laughed and nodded.  “That’s a first, even for me.”

 

“Well, I thought you were gorgeous just sitting there on that bench drawing all week not knowing who you were, but up close talking to you?  You’re even more so.  I’d like the chance to take you to dinner sometime.  Maybe even tonight, if you’re up for it.”  Dean looked so hopeful and Cas was in shock.  This man, this beautiful, perfect, walking piece of art wanted to go out with _him_?!

 

“You really want to go out with me?  People think I’m dull though.”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that.”  Dean sniffed.  He stood up, stuffing his quilt under one arm and offering his other hand to Cas.

 

“I’m not a very social person, I tend to like staying in.  My favorite show is Doctor Sexy.  My sister says I have no taste in television.”

 

“That’s my favorite show, and my brother tells me the same thing.  What’s your favorite book?  Mine is Slaughterhouse Five.”  Dean offered his arm once Cas had slipped the sketch safely into his bag and the artist smiled as he linked his through it.

 

“Do I have to list just one?  There are so many that I like.”

 

“No, I suppose it’s unfair to make you choose just one.  But if you had to choose a series, could you?”  Dean held Cas’ arm against his own as they made their way out of the park.  The wind was only expected to get worse as the weather got colder.

 

“Hmm, I do rather enjoy the Harry Potter series, though recently I’ve learned to embrace reading anime manga.  My brother got me into it.  It’s rather addicting.  I’m reading Black Butler.”

 

They talked as Dean stuffed his blanket into the trunk of his ’67 Chevy Impala, and since Cas walked to the park, they drove together to a little bistro a few blocks away where they enjoyed an intimate dinner.  The following night they met again for dinner at a popular hamburger place since they both loved burgers.

 

The next gallery showing, Cas went to, and Dean attended as his date.  It wasn’t that much different than usual.  People still mostly ignored Cas, unless his agent specifically brought them over, but things were made more bearable with Dean there.  It was nice to have someone he found himself to be so compatible with, and when they held an art show two autumns later to announce his new ‘Swift’ series, Dean was still by his side, proudly holding his hand as people flocked to see what he had created.

 

“I can’t believe you made an entire series out of my lazy ass relaxing and listening to Taylor Swift in the park.”  Dean leaned in close, whispering the words against his boyfriend’s ear.  Cas grinned.  “I just was trying to get away from Sam and his teasing me about my taste in music.”

 

“Well, you’ll forever be immortalized now.  How could I not make a series out of you?  You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on.”  Cas slipped his hand into Dean’s linking their fingers together.

 

“Hey now, you keep saying stuff like that and it’s going to become impossible for me to find the perfect complements for you, because to me, _you’re_ the most gorgeous person _I’ve_ ever laid eyes on.”

 

Cas smiled up at him before sighing happily and leaning his head on his shoulder.

 

“I almost didn’t want to sell this one.”

 

“I know.  It’s why I told you to keep your two favorites out of the series.  Otherwise I’d be spending a lifetime staring at my own face in every room of the house.”

 

Cas picked his head up to stare at him.

 

“A lifetime, huh?  That’s a long time.”

 

“I wouldn’t want a minute less than that with you, Cas.  I love you.”

 

Cas smiled and settled back against Dean’s shoulder again.  “I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
